


Jensen The Dancing Stormtrooper

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bossy Jared Padalecki, Cosplay, Cute, Dancing, Fun, Innuendo, M/M, Nerd Jared Padalecki, Nerd Jensen Ackles, Possessive Jared Padalecki, Star Wars References, Storm Troopers, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: A little ficlet inspired by a dancing stormtrooper gif millygal shared, that I thought looked like Jared and dancing Jensen!





	Jensen The Dancing Stormtrooper

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years ago but never posted it here; as it's May the Fourth I thought it was a good day to revisit it!

 

Jensen couldn't help it, the music was getting to him and he just had to dance! Not easy in the Stormtrooper outfit, but he wasn't nicknamed Lord of The Dance for nothing.

Jared tapped him on the shoulder, hissing "Quit it, Jensen!"

Jensen huffed; no one was gonna stop him getting his groove on, not even Jared. So he carried on busting out his best moves.

Jared tapped his shoulder more insistently, growling "Get back inside, NOW!" as he pointed at the conference hall. Once inside Jared grabbed Jensen's elbow and marched him into the nearest toilet, locking the door behind them. Jared pulled off his helmet, looking red-faced and pissed off. "Damn it, Jensen! We're supposed to be incognito!" Jared yelled.

"N'nnewtwasme,chillat," Jensen protested, then removed his helmet to repeat, "No one knew it was me, chill out!"

"Chill out?" Jared's tone was menacing now and made Jensen shiver, especially when he moved so that he was looming over Jensen, who was trapped between a huge pissed off Stormtrooper and the door. "This is meant to be a weekend of fun for us, and if the fans find out we're here..."

"They won't, they can't possibly know!" Jensen knew he was whining now, but sometimes Jared had the ability to turn him into a petulant teen.

"You always underestimate our fangirls, they have probably memorized every one of your dance moves.” Jared scowled at him. “You’re mine this weekend, Jay, I’m not sharing you.”

Jensen smiled and raised his hand up to push Jared’s sweaty hair out of his eyes. “It’s okay, Jare, you know I’m all yours and I love it when you get all authoritarian and possessive.”

Jared leaned down to kiss him, their breastplates clashing. “Crap, I think I’ve had enough with the cosplay.” Jared maneuvered so that he could kiss Jensen properly.

“Oh I dunno, I think you’d make a great Darth Vader…” Jensen murmured as they parted.

“You just want to see my impressive light saber.” Jared grinned, all sunshine now.

“Hell yeah!”


End file.
